SPECIAL AGENT 009: Come To My Imagination!
by Aretzhartassadarius
Summary: You know the name. You know the number. Now know the rest of the story.... No ? Of course, because this is a different story..... Yes... I'm Special Agent No : 009
1. OPENING

**Disclaimer:**-Naruto punya Om Masashi (Tau kan?? masa gak tau? ga gaul loe!!)

-James Bond punya Om Ian Fleming (gak tau?? loe emang gak gaul!!)

**Title** **:** Special Agent 009: Come To My Imagination!

**Rating : **T (No??? **T**hen** T**hink it **T**en **T**imes!!)

**Genre : **Humor/Crime

**_________________****__00.....00.......99___________________  
****_________________****_0.....00.....0..9.....9_****_________________**  
**__________________0.....00.....0..9999__________________  
****_________________****_0.....00.....0.........9_****_________________**  
**___________________00.....00.......99___________________**

* * *

You know the name. You know the number. Now know the rest of the story....

No ???

Of course, because this is a different story.....

Yes...

I'm Special Agent No : 009

* * *

**Opening**

**

* * *

**

"Hooooaaaaeemm~ kira-kira udah berapa lama kita berjaga disini? " keluh Naruto sambil membuang kulit kacang ke dalam gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong

"dasar payah! kita baru menunggu selama 2 jam , dalam tugas pengintaian 2 jam itu gak ada artinya " seru Sasuke yang mulai sebal melihat orang berambut kuning disampingnya yang mulai melemparkan kulit kacang ke luar jendela mobil itu

"hei kau!! " suara yang terdengar tak jauh dari sana, pastilah sahabat para maling yaitu Polisi

"Aaarg...sialan kau Naruto kita jadi ditilang gara-gara buang sampah sembarangan!! " ucap Sasuke sambil menampakan matanya yang seolah-olah ingin menggigit dan menelan tubuh temannya itu ( mata bisa gigit??)

"addu~ gimana dong??? " seru Naruto yang meletakan gelas kopi diatas kepalanya kaya topi

"hei...perlihatkan SIM,KTP,STNK,BPKB dan UANG anda " seru Polisi yang nongol di jendela samping tempat duduk Naruto

"eh..uang?? buat apa? " kata Naruto melongo

"buat bayar Tilang!!!" seru si Polisi sambil ngayunin pentungannya

Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang diintai oleh dua orang ini muncul dan tak sengaja melihat keributan ini "wahh! dua orang itu......" seru orang itu sambil berlari ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas dari sana

"Celaka...dia kabur!!! " seru Sasuke yang buru-buru tancap gas pula

"tunggu!! mau kabur yaa?! " seru Polisi itu sambil manggil bantuan

"disini Badut 2 melapor pada Badut 1 "

"_Roger Badut 2...odo opo??_ "

"disini ada dua orang yang dicurgai telah melakukan kejahatan "

"_hoh?? kejohoton opo to mass Badut 2??_"

"mereka nggak bayar parkir sekaligus buang sampah sembarangan!!!"

"_woooh?! kita musti nangkep tu Begajoel !!! kami akan kirim semua unit kesana!!_"

"heei~ berhenti kau!!! ato gua tabrak neh!! " seru si Sasuke yang mulai menggila sambil menabrakan mobil itu (untung gak Ashton Martin!!!)

"hei~ pelan-pelan doong!! gua jadi mabuk darat...uhhueekk~" kata si Naruto yang nyaris menyemburkan makan siangnya

"wooi!!! awas aja loe kalo muntah!!.....eh tunggu dulu! gua dapet ide!!!" seru Sasuke yang nyaris kejatuhan lampu di kepalanya

"Nguing-nguing-nguing~" suara sirine mobil polisi yang mengejar kedua orang itu

"Ide apaan ?? kan udah ada polisi yang ngebantu kita dibelakang " kata si Naruto yang masih mual

"udah liat aja!! " kata si Sasuke sambil membalap mobil itu sampai jendela samping tempat Naruto duduk sejajar dengan jendela mobil orang itu

"coba liat wajah orang itu Naruto ! " kata Sasuke menunjuk ke arah orang itu

"bagus...Nah...sekarang keluarkan_ Rasengan _mu Naruto!!!" seru Sasuke sambil memukul perut Naruto, Alhasil _Rasengan _bekas makan siangnya mendarat dengan mulus di wajah si orang malang itu

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~~ " Suara mobil mengerem mendadak soalnya sang sopir ketiban mantan makan siang , Sasuke dan Naruto langsung turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan kedatangan beberapa unit mobil polisi tak lama kemudian

Naruto,Sasuke & para Polisi: "Angkat tangan!!! Anda kami tangkap!!!"

Naruto: "heei~ kami duluan yang nangkep dia"

Polisi: "heh! emang siapa yang mau nangkep dia?? kami ini mau nangkep kalian berdua!!!"

Penjahat: "k-kabur aaah~"

Sasuke: "jangan bergerak!!! kalo loe kabur pantat loe entar punya lubang tambahan!!! emang mau loe?!"

Penjahat: "a-ampun maas~~"

Naruto: "emang kami salah apa pak?! "

Polisi: "eh...emang neh orang salah apaan sampe kita kejar begini?? "

Polisi 2: "gak tau, kamu?"

Polisi 3: "entah....kalo kamu?"

Polisi 4: "meneketehe~ kamu?"

Polisi 5: "apa???"

Penjahat: "edaan!"

Naruto: "apa-apaan??"

Sasuke: "......."

Author: "apa yah??"

Polisi 2: "Tulalit~"

Sasuke: "Sontoloyo??? tulalit??"

Author: "Nyuuuuu~"

Naruto: "nyum-krauk"(makan kacang)

Sasuke: "makan kacang???"

Penjahat: "boleeh mintaa?~"

Author: waduh!! jemuran belum diangkat!

Polisi: "jadi salah siapa??"

Naruto: "penjahatnya kaburr!!!"

penjahat: "waddu!!!~~"

Naruto,Sasuke & para Polisi: "TANGKAAAP!!!"

_We're gonna play a game  
Just you and me  
You never should be won  
So easily  
Your eyes are on the prize  
I'm worth the wait  
Don't need to know the end  
'Cause darling_

_Magic stays when myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me  
Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make  
It too easy  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination_

_We're a possibility  
When you make it hard for me  
Baby  
I'm not in a hurry  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination_

_I don't need to know  
Your every trick  
So keep me guessing just  
A little bit  
'Cause hidden in your eyes  
There's mystery  
I want to get inside  
To where the_

_Magic stays and myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me_

_................_

_moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete nai tai kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai soba ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama_

_Come my way  
mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai koko ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_Calling out  
Can you hear me? yeah  
So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai soba ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me. _

_

* * *

_

Akhirnya selese juga opening nya...hahaha~ maklum saja kalau saya author yang males SAAAAANGAT PEMALES~ jadi maklum aja yah (dilempari sandal)

soal lagu di atas ada dua lagu yang digabungin,hehe...Saya bingung mau pilih yang mana jadi digabungin aja lalu dikasi tanda titik pemisah hehe~(ditimpuk gerobak sampah)

lagu yang pertama judulnya "me and my imagination" naaah..disitu Naruto yang jadi objeknya lalu lagu kedua "Come" kalo disini Sasuke yang jadi objeknya

perhatian!!! ini drama humor kriminal musikal jadi akan banyak musik didalamnya hehehe~

perhatian kedua!!! Author tidak sabar menanti review yang akan datang jadi REVIEW!!!!!! (maksa sambil nodongin pistol ke orang yang ngebaca Fict ini)

* * *


	2. WANTED

**_WANTED!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ayoooooooo~ siapa yang berminat untuk mempublikasikan namanya disini!!?!

Ayooo~ dipilih-dipilih!! banyak pilihan OC disini silahkan pilih yang anda suka!!!

Special Agent

Agen xxx : agen spesial yang udah pensiun naaah...dia yang ngajarin naruto ama sasuke buat jadi spesial agen

Q : dia ilmuan edan yang suka ributin uang (mata duitan heheh~)sama agak mesum soalnya dia masih muda hehe~ tapi dia yang paling berguna buat nyiptain alat-alat canggih

Ninjamen : dia paling pinter nyamar diantara agen laen dia juga suka banget ama benda berkilauan kaya pedang pistol dll dia yang bakal bantu Naruto nanti

Agen XXoo7: dia adalah cewek!!! harus!!! soalnya ia dia ada pairing ma Sasu nanti

Criminals

Agen C : orang yang amat suka makan jeruk (udah ketahuan dari namanya hehehe~)

Agen F : orang yang gak tau harus ngomong apa (agak autis)

Agen K : orang yang amat minder karena tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng hahah~ disarankan orang gendut yang mengisi peran ini

Agen U : orang yang aneh dan gila (sedeng) ngomong suka ngelantur tapi dia yang paling jenius di kelompok ini

Hentai kamen : dia orang gila yang ngaku akan membudidayakan bokep karena itu lah alasannya gabung dikelompok ini

XXXgirl : dia selalu tergia-gila ama cowok kece (terutama sasuke)

* * *

Naaaaah~~~ segitu aja yaaaaaah!!! tau ajakan kalo Author pemales~~ hehehe....

kalau anda berminat silahkan ketik:

Reg [spasi] [nama anda] [nama tokoh] kirim ke 6666

contoh:

Reg sontoloyo agen C


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

Zwaaaaaaaa~ sebagai Author Saya amat tersanjung kalian mau menjadi OC dalam Fict saya kali ini !!! ( Nyemprot semua orang yang namanya kepilih pake Champagne lalu botolnya dilemparin ke kepalanya Om Bond)  
Juga tak lupa buat Reviewnya yang sangat membangun! (Ntar Gua pake buat teras rumah Gue lohh ! hahah~ )  
Hmmm~ ternyata peran Agen XX007 emang paling laku yah?? soalnya dia pairing ma Sasu (Bweeh~ ntar Gua buat Tokoh yang pairing ama Author tapi _ada yang mau gak yah??_-ditendang sampe kairo-)  
Namun saya amat salutt pada GaarAufa yang berani jadi Hentai Kamen !!! padahal Hentai Kamen itu Orangnya Norak lohh!! ( Gayanya kaya Saripan campur Pahlawan Bertopeng )  
-Gaar: Lohh ??! napa gak dijelasin dari awal ??!?  
-Author: Sorriii~ lupa...hehe~

yaaa~ dengan ini........Hooaaaeeem.....ZZZzzzzzz...

..........

..........

....?!

Oh?! dengan ini Saya nyatakan secara resmi (sambil nempelin materai sama stempel tanda 'Lunas' di kepala masing-masing OC) kalian semua lulus..eh ?! maksud Saya Kalian semua yang Namanya ada di bawah ini diterima jadi OC !!!

Shizuka 'lizzie' Daihyooga as Agen XXX ( Coba gue liat......Miss Daihyooga Code name: Lizzie.......waaahh~ bagus atuh!!!)

Niku as Q ( IQ loe berapa kalo mau jadi Q ? hahaha~ )

Shiraishi Dilia as Ninjamen (girl ??? oooh~ iya-ya.....Dia kan pandai nyamar.... )

Inuzumaki Helen as Agen XXoo7 (Inu ??? napa gak Neko aja sekalian ? oooooh...suka Kiba tohh~)

Hikage Suzaku as Agen C (Hikage sodaranya HOkage)

Sylas Ice as Agen F (Wew~ nama loe kereeen~ nggak tau musti ngomong apa~)

Chika Hiragaishi as Agen U (Agen U yuuuuuu~)

Alviss Kunoichi as Agen K (Susu yang anda minum pastilah Eppeton Weight Again tapi ketuker sama WRP ....iya kan ?? hahahah~)

GaarAufa as Hentai kamen (Hiduupp Hentaiii !!!)

Cho Mizuiro as XXXgirl ( saya terpikir sesuatu saat mendengar kata Mizu-Iro.....)

.......................Hoooaaaemmmm.....ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...........(Ditendang oleh seluruh OC )

Oiiia!! tak lupa akan tokoh yang kemungkinan 89 % muncul dalam Fict ini (belum termasuk yang 70 % kebawah):

Sakura Haruno as Agen XX008 : Wataknya sama kaya biasa tapi dia sekarang sedikit lebih longgar (apa maksudnya....kurusan??) dia adalah Agen yang akan dibantu oleh Naruto & Sasuke

NoBodyKnows : sebuah Geng perkumpulan Agen lepas yang bisa disewa kapan aja, ketuanya ? tentu saja Orochimaru

Bad-Man The Dark Knight : Seorang Super Hero berpakaian Tikus terbang (Kelalawar) yang siap menolong Orang jahat yang dalam bahaya !!!

Mr Emo: Dia adalah pemilik dari Kos-kosannya si Bad-Man

Aretzhartassadarius : "Aku adalah Pria terjahat di Dunia !!! "(dalam hal apa saja tidak termasuk Cewek)" Benar !!! bahkan Author sendiri takut kepadaku Huahahahaha~ " (ketawa Gazebo) "Aku adalah Bos dari semua Agen jahat dan begajoel dari seluruh dunia !!! so _Come to Me and feel My strengh_ !!!"

Nah !!! cuma segitu aja yang bisa Author sampaikan , sekali lagi Saya umumkan bahwa Author punya hak untuk melakukan apa saja pada Tokoh disini jadi Saya harap Anda semua memiliki Asuransi apabila terjadi hal yang nggak diinginkan....soalnya Author kan gak punya Duit buat nyewa Stuntman...hehe....tenang aja Author gak jahat-jahat amat !!! Aretzhartassadarius tuh yang jahat !!! hehehe~ tapi gak juga tuh !!! soalnya kebanyakan yang ikut OC ini Cewek !!! Dia kan baek ma cewek hahahaa !!! belom lagi ama Anak buahnya....walau ada juga yang di "Anak tiri-kan" hehe~

Ooooh !? ternyata disaat Author lagi sibuk ngetik pengumuman ini ada kejadian heboh yang terjadi secara bersamaan di dunia imajinasi sang Author !! mari Kita liat !!!

* * *

_Some where in where You can't find anything....._

* * *

"Bagus-bagus...kalian udah nyelesein tugas dari gue walau kalian jadi bau seperti ini hehe~" Kata seorang Pria yang kita kenal sebagai......Agent 007 ?!!!.

"Ini gara-gara muntahannya si Naruto Pak ! " Sahut Sasuke yang amat kesal karena Jas verssace kesayangannya kena muntahan si Naruto.

"Sialand Loe !!! padahal Loe yang sengaja ngebuat Gua muntah !!! " Sahut Naruto menangkis ucapan Sasuke.

"Udah-udah ! karena Kalian udah nyelesein tugas ini dengan baik jadi sekarang.... "

"Kita bakal ditraktir makan Mi Ramen !!! HOOORRREEEE~~~ " Seru Naruto memotong pembicaraan "Adduuhh~" (Ditimpuk gelas martini).

"Dengerin dulu dong !!! karena Kalian udah nyelesein tugas ini dengan baik jadi sekarang kita pergi ke Bos gua !!! entar Loe berdua bakalan diterima jadi Agen disana " Kata Mister Bond sambil ngocok botol Martini nya ( Wew~ don't be _negative_.....You know ? -dilempar botol Martini- ) Naruto dan Sasuke pun berteriak riang gembira.

"Heh..he.... Anak didik gua pada lulus semua..... padahal rasanya baru semalam Mereka nyuri dompet gua buat jajan permen.....hiks.. " Kata Mister Sensei Bond sambil nyedot ingusnya yang keluar gara-gara nangis tersendut-sendut karena terharu ngeliat Anak muridnya pada lulus semua.

* * *

_Some where in The Dessert.....probably Gobi....  
_

* * *

"Buuusseeeeett !? nih Kaktus apa Ka-kus ?! gede bangett !! " Seru seorang Musafir yang lagi lewat disana

"Hheyy !!! Siapa yang Loe bilang Ka-kus tadi heh ?! " Seru Zetsu sambil ngebuka kurungannya

"A-ada Ka-kus bisa ngomong !? Aaaaargh !!!" Seru si Musafir sambil ngacir terburut-burut dari sana

"Hmmm.....harusnya Gua gak nyamar jadi Kaktus tadi.....mending nyamar jadi pohon kurma aja ! jadi mata-mata sewaan emang susah !!!"

* * *

_Some where in India...._

_

* * *

_

_______________________________________________________________

**Dicari !!! Agen Cowo, Cewe ato Co-we **

**Jaminan gaji gede, Loe gak bakal kere seumur hidup !!!**

**Hidup ato mati ditanggung sendiri !!!**

persyaratan:

Manusia berumur 15-100 thn keatas

Punya tampang yang nggak gampang dikenali

Punya bakat menghilang ato ngepet

**Pendaftaran gratiss !!! jadi buruan mumpung Loe masih pengangguran !!!**

**Tempat daftarnya di sebelah TPA kota Bombay**

**__________________________________________________________  
**

Tak ada satu pun Orang yang tertarik sama pengumuman diatas tapi ternyata ada juga Orang yang berdiri selama setengah jam mengamati pengumuman aneh ini namanya adalah GaarAufa ( Anda benar-benar cocok jadi orang india gagagaga~ )"Wew~ kebetulan Gua lagi nganggur neh....mending daftar ajah....biar kocek penuh jadi bisa beli Bokep hehe....."

* * *

Hahahahahah~ baru Satu yang dimasukin !!! inilah bentuk penghargaan Saya pada Anda....hahahah~

Naaah sekian dulu yaaa~ Author mau tidur dulu.......ZZZZZzzzzzzzz............hmmph ?! Sontoloyo kelupaan !!!!!

Anda wajib Review....berilah Saya uang ato paling gak saran !!! (Maksa sambil nodongin M-16 ke Orang yang nebaca Fict ini)

* * *


	4. Welcome !

**Welcome to Pasar Tebupekloe (Tempat buat pengangguran kayak loe !!!)**

**Warning !!! pemulung dilarang masuk !!!**

"Akhirnya sampe juga....hosh-hosh......." Kata si Gaaraufa yang habis dikejar-kejar anjing waktu lagi pergi kesana, Dia pun ingin masuk ke sana namun dihadang oleh pintu besi yang gak ada gagangnya, dia pun mengetuk pintu itu 3 kali.

"Sebutkan Passwordnya !!!" seru seseorang dari balik pintu itu yang kelihatannya seperti suara cewek, Gaaraufa pun semangat menjawabnya.

"eh ? Meneketehe ma Password tapi boleh kenalan gak ? " Katanya sambil nyemir rambutnya pake liur.

"Betoool....itu dia passwordnya !!! silahkan masuk...." Kata Wanita itu mempersilahkan Gaaraufa untuk memasukinya..eh ?! maksud Saya masuk kedalam ruangan itu (digebukkin semua Cewek di seluruh dunia).

"Loh ?! kok ga ada peserta laen ?? mungkin pada gak berani semua, hohoho... saya memang pemberani, hohoho saya banyak diomongin orang, hohoho saya yang pertama muncul, hohoho terohohok-ohok " kata si Gaaraufa yang keburu Pede (kata-kata yang diatas emang dia sendiri yang NGETIK kok !!!)

"Inih....pakaian anda......." Kata gadis itu sambil nyodorin pakaian yang agak sedikit aneh sekaligus formal menurut yang ngeliatnya.

"Hehehe~ gak diaudisi neeh ? " Kata si Gaaraufa yang mulai mengganti bajunya disana dan sekarang juga.

"Ee...eh..ehh jangan disiniii !!! " kata cewek itu separuh menutup muka.

"Eh ?? ga boleh yaa ?? kalo ditempet saya sih...ganti baju dihalaman juga ga pa-pa kok ! "

"Eeeeekk~ dasar orang kampoeng!! lebih baek Gua pergi ajah " Inner cewek itu sambil menjauh dari sana.

"Eeeitt~ WTS!!!....." seru Gaaraufa sambil ngeluncurin mata nyetrumnya

"APAAA ?!! beraninya lu ngomong gitu ama gua ?!!"

"e..eeh bukan itu! maksudnya WTS itu wait a second !"

"Eeh ? what ? orang kompoeng can speak english ?? "

"yes...I'm not an ordinary people....I'm Kampoeng Boy !" (Bwahahaha !!! bisa kebayang ga sih gimana rupanya Kampoeng Buoy !??)

"heh.....WTF ??" kata gadis itu sambil mulai menjauh dari sana

"hey !!"

"what again huh !?"

"..........If you wanna have a good time this night, just give me a call !!! (~.^) "

"!??......SYAPA NYANG MAU DUDUULL ??!! " teriak cewek itu sambil nendang Gaaraufa sampe tembus lantai dua !!!

* * *

"!?!"

"Aduduh.....ternyata cewek lebih susah dimengerti......auu !"

"Hho.....ternyata salah satu yang beruntung untuk bisa sampai kemari....." kata seseorang yang berada dibelakang meja besar berukiran apalah...pokoknya ukirannya bagus!!!

"weew....meja apaan tuh ?? pasti mahal !" kata si Garaufa sambil melongo kayak orang udik

"duh...sialan nih begajoel !!! yang diperhatiin malah meja gua !!!" kata orang itu dalam hatinya

"Sontoloyo ?!! ada orang rupanya !?" kata si Gaaraufa yang bener-bener terkejut

"refleks nya lambat banget ?? siapa orang ini ?" (mari menganggap hal ini adalah kelebihan dari seseorang yang membuatnya istimewa...tapi apa gunanya refleks lambat ?)

"hhe......" Gaaraufa masih melongo didepan orang itu

"fuhh~ okay mari kita mulai dengan memperkenalkan sebagian para anggota organisasi ini, namaku adalah Alviss kunoichi agent K kau bisa memanggilku Al sedangkan gadis yang kukira menendang mu tadi adalah Chika Hiragaishi agent U ada pertanyaan ?"

"Para peserta lainnya dimana yaa ? apa cuma gua sendiri aja ?"

"ee...sebenarnya sih banyak peserta laen yang ikut audisi...yah tapi pesertanya kayak kamu semua......jadi pada ditendangin sama chika"

"hhe ?...emang napa kalo ditendang ama dia ?"

"ya...ga pa-pa sih cuma gak ada yang seberuntung kamu....kadang-kadang mereka mendarat di tempat yang salah kayak beberapa minggu yang lalu ada yang ketendang sampe nyebur ke kolam piranha" (mari kita lupakan logika kalo di india ngga ada ikan piranha)

"weehhh ?! masa ??"

"iya ! bahkan seminggu yang lalu ada tujuh orang yang masuk lubang buaya gara-gara dia !!!" (kalian bisa tebak tanggalnya ?............yup 30 september muahahaha!!!)

".......so fisty ! X3"

* * *

okay.....Author ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan yang selambat-lambatnya...eh? ya...tentu saja Author karena lupa !!! Author emang perlu menjalani C.A.T scan !! (dicakarin ama kucing....mew X3)

_tak perlu ada alasan buat keterlambatan karena itu sama saja memungkiri tanggung jawab_

_ -Aretzhartassadarius-_

yah..tapi bisa dibilang kehidupan Author jadi agak sibuk sekarang hehehe~

review !!!


End file.
